Together Forever
by Raya Lakeya
Summary: Miki and Yuu pledged to stay together no matter what happened. They vowed their eternal love but they never expected this...
1. Default chapter

DISCL AIMER: Marmalade Boy and its characters do not belong to me, though I wish Yuu did.  
  
Starts at the end of the series Contains Spoilers  
  
Together Forever  
  
Chapter One- Flying to Hawaii  
  
Miki laid her head against Yuu's shoulder and grabbed his hand. They were thousands of feet in the air, flying to Hawaii. Their parents were forcing them to go, so they wouldn't be at the house alone together.  
  
Miki smiled up at Yuu, "Aren't you glad we decided to go with them. It's so romantic because its the place where our parents refell in love with each other."  
  
"We didn't exactly decide to go. Jin just couldn't stand the thought of his precious daughter staying at my place alone. What did he think we were going to do," Yuu asked grinning.  
  
Miki blushed, "I'll always be a little girl in his eyes now. He probably thinks we've complicated things by falling in love. Now he'll behave like a real father and watch our every move."  
  
"But didn't our parents complicate everything first? They're the ones who moved us all in together in the first place." Suddenly a pair of arms wrung around Yuu's neck and held him in a headlock.  
  
"You're sitting too close to my daughter," Miki and Yuu looked up to see Jin glaring above Yuu's head.  
  
Miki waved her arms about nervously, "It's okay Dad, nothings going on here."  
  
"It better not be, because while I'm on the watch you'll do nothing. And I plan to be watching all the time," Jin threatened and tightened his hold.  
  
"Even after we're married," Yuu gasped out.  
  
"I never gave you permission to marry Miki."  
  
Jin's wife Chiyako came up to him and patted his arm smiling," Come on now Jin. Miki's nineteen, she's old enough to get married. And Yuu's good for her, almost too good," she said in an afterthought," And I know this because he's my son."  
  
Yuu's father and his wife Rumi, who was also Miki's mother stood behind Chiyako. "She's right Jin. They're perfect for each other and Miki will never get somebody like Yuu," Rumi said. "I was always worried about her when it came to boys." Miki's face darkened.  
  
Youji agreed, "Yeah Jin, do it for Miki's sake." He absently scratched his skin," I'm surprised I didn't see their relationship sooner. Miki's usually so obvious with everything. I'm surprised she kept it a secret."  
  
During all this Miki's face went beet red, "Thank you all you all for your show of confidence in me." Yuu laughed beside her. Miki continued, "Dad we're on a plane and you're embarrassing me. Yuu and I love each other and we want to be together always and forever. We would love to have your blessings. So could you please let Yuu go?"  
  
Jin reluctantly released Yuu from his hold. "Fine just don't make things more confusing than they already are."  
  
Me make things more confusing, Miki thought warily.  
  
Rumi grinned at Miki and Yuu. "Aren't you happy you have your father's blessings now?"  
  
"Yes," Miki said in relief.  
  
Chiyako's grin was even wider than Rumi's had been, "For all those months didn't you feel sad because it felt like Jin didn't want you and Yuu to be together?"  
  
"Yes" Miki repeated but begin feeling uneasy.  
  
I have a bad feeling about this, Yuu thought.  
  
'YES!!," All the adults cried and stroke a pose.  
  
Jin laughed, "Now you know how we felt when you denied our happiness by being together."  
  
Miki (sweatdrop) dropped her head, "Please don't tell me you tricked me again."  
  
"Sorry," they cried, "We couldn't help it."  
  
"I knew you were up to something," Yuu said, "So you weren't serious about me and Miki, Jin?"  
  
Jin laughed cheerfully, "Of course not. You're both grown, so what do I care. You can do whatever you want." Miki and Yuu's sigh of relief was cut short when Jin finished with, "But I'll still be watching."  
  
Yuu brought a hand to his forehead, "Can all of you please sit down before a flight attendant comes over here. You're making a spectacle of yourselves."  
  
Their parents went away mumbling,"...no fun...need to lighten up..."  
  
Miki and Yuu were used to their parent's crazy ways and antics. Their lunacy had begun four years when they had gone on a trip to Hawaii. Miki's mom and dad, Rumi and Jin, had switched marriage mates with Yuu's parents, Youji and Chiyako. Then they all moved into a big house, Yuu and Miki included, got divorced and married their college sweethearts.  
  
For years, Yuu believed that Youji wasn't his real father because of a letter he had found years ago from his grandmother. On his search for his real father, he begins to believe Jin was his true father. As a result he broke up with Miki, because he believed they were half brother and sister. After they confronted their parents the misunderstandings were cleared up. Youji was his real father and him and Miki weren't related. So now they were flying to Hawaii to see their parents get married to each other again, because they just love getting married for the fun of it. It was going to be a double wedding and Chiyako couldn't wait to get in her wedding dress.  
  
Yuu turned to Miki, "Too bad it's not a triple wedding."  
  
Miki giggled, "I'm glad, because I wanted my hair to be falling down my back."  
  
Yuu touched her thick beautiful brown hair, "It's already past your shoulders. If it grows any longer you'll be sitting on it."  
  
"Exactly! You know it's always been a tradition of mine to cut my hair whenever my heart is broken. But now that I'm with you I don't plan on my heart breaking again. When everyone sees my hair, they'll all know how much love and faith I have in you," Miki declared.  
  
He grinned and bent down until they were nose to nose. "You're letting your hair grow just for me. So you'll never cut your hair again," Yuu asked, touched.  
  
With his lips just inches from hers Miki stared into his eyes. Yuu was moments away from kissing her when she replied, "If my hair does get in the way, I'm cutting it off after the wedding."  
  
Yuu sweatdropped, "I never knew you were such a romantic Miki."  
  
Miki beamed, "Thank you."  
  
"That was sarcasm."  
  
"I knew that," she said indignantly.  
  
"No you didn't," Yuu argued back.  
  
Yes I-", Her protest was broke off when Yuu covered her mouth with his own. Miki relaxed and returned the kiss eagerly. She brought her hands up around his neck as Yuu's lips moved silkily over hers.  
  
Suddenly remembering where they at, Miki pulled back. She fanned her flaming face and exhaled, "We're getting as bad as them, behaving so reckless. They're influencing us again."  
  
Yuu took her hands, "I now see why they're so insane. Just as long as you're together you don't care about the crazy things you do when you're with the person you love."  
  
Miki smiled, "what type of crazy things?'  
  
"Like kissing on a plane with your parents only seats away." Yuu sealed his words by lightly kissing her.  
  
"Do you know what's even crazier," he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Doing it again." He bent his head down but an announcement on the overhead stopped him.  
  
"We have arrived to our destination: Honolulu, Hawaii. Please buckle your seat belts and remain seated until the plane has safely landed."  
  
Yuu tapped Miki's nose, "Until later," he winked.  
  
Miki blushed then she smiled, "Yuu," she started, "Our parents may be crazy and make the wildest decisions, but if they hadn't gotten remarried I never would have met you. That's why no matter how bad their decisions may be, how much they neglect their children, or whatever else they decide to I'll always support them."  
  
Yuu grabbed Miki's hand and put it to his cheek, "Why do you think I could never stay mad at them. I only went along with everything because I always thought of you. I love you Miki."  
  
Her eyes welled with tears as she wrapped an arm around him, "And I'll always love you too, Yuu."  
  
NEXT WEEK: HOME AGAIN  
  
Author's note: Hi, I'm Raya and this is my first fan fiction I've ever posted online. I hope you enjoy it, and if you really enjoy it I'll write more marmalade boy fan fiction  
  
Please write reviews and I'll update every 5-7 days. ; ) 


	2. Back home

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marmalade Boy, but if any new characters pop up, they're mine. (AN)= AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Together Forever  
  
Chapter 2: Back Home  
  
Miki sat at her desk and stared out the window. They had arrived back home yesterday and Miki couldn't get the trip to Hawaii out of her mind. She blushed at the memory of how Yuu had acted with her. He would use any excuse to touch her: touching her shoulder, playing in her hair, and at any available moment he would lean over and kiss her. Since that night in Kyoto they both agreed to wait for other things until after the wedding. Though in Hawaii they had wanted to-  
  
"Miki! Miki," a hand waved in front of her face. She looked up at her best friend Ginta.  
  
"What," she said, her face flushing.  
  
"Class is over, everybody's gone but us." Ginta peered at her face closely and grinned, "You're blushing Koshikawa! You were daydreaming about Yuu and your romantic escapade last week." When Miki just got redder he continued, "During the whole classtime you were fantasizing about him."  
  
Miki grabbed her stuff up, "I was not thinking about him."  
  
"Then who were you thinking about? I thought Yuu was the only one for you." Ginta picked up her books and started for the door. "If I'm late for practice I'm gonna tell Yuu you were thinking about another man."  
  
"I was thinking about Yuu," Miki exclaimed.  
  
"I knew that, Miki. You're just so easy to tease," Ginta laughed.  
Does everybody have to make fun of me, Miki thought warily. Then she smiled, "If you tell Yuu that, I'll tell Arimi you only want to practice with the women's tennis team because of the short skirts."  
  
Ginta looked stunted, then he shrugged his shoulders confidently, "She'll never believe you. The girl team just plays better. She knows I only have eyes for her-"  
  
His next words were cut off when the cheerleading team went by. He stood there in a daze until they went around the corner.  
  
Miki giggled, "Does the cheerleading team count?"  
  
Ginta blushed, "I wasn't staring I just noticed their uniform looks nicer than ours, besides their skirts are longer."  
  
"I knew you came to see us practice in our skirts," Miki declared laughing.  
  
After realizing what he said Ginta started laughing with her. Miki looked up at him and thought, 'I'm glad I'm only friends with Ginta. I can't believe I was in love with him once, because I could never break a friendship like this.'  
  
Out loud she said, "Yuu's visiting me this weekend. How about me and Yuu double dating with you and Arimi."  
  
Ginta looked embarrassed again. "I don't know. Arimi said she wanted to do something special this week." Everyone knew how bossy Arimi was.  
  
"This is special. My Yuu's coming back." She hugged her books to his chest and she got starry eyed. "He got an A on his architectural model, and I'm so happy for him."  
  
"You're always happy Miki, that's why everybody loves you. No matter what happens you're happy."  
  
"Thank you Ginta," Miki beamed.  
  
"I guess you have to be because you're so ugly." Ginta laughed and ran out of the way of Miki's books.  
  
Once outside he grabbed her arm, "Come on, I don't want to be late. Let's run to the court."  
  
"Okay." Then both of them took off.  
  
Ginta smiled, ' I don't think Miki knows how much I appreciate her. If she didn't like Yuu, Arimi and I would never have gotten together. I will always be grateful for that.'  
  
"I bet I can beat you to the locker room," Ginta shouted.  
  
"Hmph," Miki replied. "Remember in high school I ran the boys marathon."  
  
"But you passed out."  
  
"That was different. I ran into a pole," Miki remembered that humiliating experience.  
  
"That's even worse."  
  
"I was thinking about Yuu."  
  
"Everytime you think about him, you run into trouble."  
  
As their banter continued Ginta and Miki thought again, 'I would never change this friendship for the world.'  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am sooo sorry It took me so long to update. I just moved recently and finally got my internet back up. So now I'm updating all my due chapters. All my other chapters will be up soon. And thank you all for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.


	3. Together Forever

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marmalade Boy, though I wish Yuu did.

TOGETHER FOREVER

CHAPTER 3: TOGETHER FOREVER

Miki smacked a hand to her forehead. "Oh, no. The tournament is today and I only have to go practice."  
  
Ginta laughed, "You better start concentrating, because you never know who's watching you in the stands." He checked his watch. "Since you have three hours to practice before your first match, I'm just gonna head to the men's court." Ginta waved goodbye and jogged towards the men's locker room.  
  
Miki stood there dumbfounded. _'What is Ginta talking about? Who would be here to see me'_, she thought. Instantly Miki jumped up in glee. _'It must be Yuu, who else could it be_.' She hugged herself dreamily, as if Yuu were in her arms. _'Today I'll play my best for Yuu_.'   
  
She ran towards the locker room daydreaming, when she crashed into someone. Miki fell back redfaced, and apologized to the woman. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."  
  
The woman smiled, "No problem. I'm so clumsy." Miki doubted that. The woman had long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail to show off the three earrings going down her ear. She looked really hip and chic with her bright yellow sundress and sandels. Miki felt slouchy in her casual tank and shorts she wore for practice.  
  
The woman continued, "Actually I'm lost. I'm looking for the tennis court, but I just keep going around in circles."  
  
Miki sweatdrop _'You have to take the track to get to the courts. How many times did she go around before she_ _realized she wasn't going anywhere_.' Out loud she said, "I'm going to the locker room, you can follow me there."  
  
The lady looked relieved, "Thank you. By the way I'm Jessica Walker, all my friends call me Jess. I'm from Florida, and no I don't surf, I play tennis. That's why I'm here. Some members of the team had the chance to come to Tokyo. Our coach has been here for a week and we just got here yesterday. Tokyo is really beautiful-"  
  
Miki's head looked as if it was about to explode as she tried to absorb all the information Jessica was telling her. Her mind started fizzing when Jessica asked:  
  
"What about you? Whats your name, do you play tennis?"  
  
"I'm Miki Koshikawa and I play tennis for Tokyo University."  
  
Jess's blue eyes expressed shock, "You're Miki Koshikawa. Wow. Our coach came here today to watch you. How long have you been playing tennis?"  
  
Miki laughed, "I didn't know I was such a celebrity in America. I don't know how long I've been playing tennis, it seems like forever. I joined in middle school and high school, and since I love it so much I joined it in college."  
  
"Our coach had heard about you on some international newsbroadcast and then he seen you play. He seen your game yesterday and thought you were great," Jess said.  
  
Miki flushed with pleasure, "Oh, thank you. I know I'm good," she said without any modesty, "But my boyfriend is better than me."  
  
"Well, that's good then," Jess giggled, "Because we're only scouting for female players."  
  
Miki's big brown eyes widened, "You're scouting for new players?"  
  
"Yes. But we're looking for the best person out there. The best person," Jess said with emphasis.  
  
"Will you all be watching me play," Miki asked nervously. "We're playing against our rival Kyoto University. Whoever wins today goes wins the tounament."  
  
"Not only that. Coach Sanders says her descision depends on how the matches go."  
  
Miki stopped when they reached the building with the locker rooms. She pointed to the right, "You can get to the court if you go across that field, or you can go through the locker room." Miki started to walk in when Jessica grabbed her arm.  
  
"I don't know how much tennis means to you, but if you want a career in this may be your only chance." Jess looked Miki straight in the eye. "Our coach had hundreds of people to choose from and she chose to watch you play today. If you truly want a career in tennis, then you better play as if your life depends on it. You're not just playing against a rival team, you're playing against everything that comes between the chance of a lifetime."  
  
Jess smiled, "I have no doubt you'll make it. Sanders was really impressed, just remember to do your bet out there. I'll see you on the court. Bye." Jessica bounced off to the court.  
  
Miki stood there thinking, _'Is she saying that Florida University will take on their team if I do good. That means I could get a scholarship there_,' she thought excitedly. Then she thought of Yuu and her happiness deflated. 'I_ can't think about Yuu right now, he'll only distract me. I have only three hours to practice and impress Florida U.'  
_  
After she grabbed her racket Miki became so engrossed in practice, not once did Yuu cross her mind.  
  
**4 HOURS LATER  
**  
. Miki easily won both sets in the quaterfinals and prepared for her match in the semi-finals.  
  
When she sat down Ginta ran up to her. "That was a good match, it's the best I've seen from you. You really must want to win."  
  
She didn't reply, she just looked straight ahead with a determined look on her face.  
  
Ginta snapped his fingers in front of her face and Miki jumped. "That's the first time you spaced out Miki without thinking of Yuu. You never once looked in the stands while playing."  
  
"What's in the stands?"  
  
"You forgot about your fiance already," a voice said over them.  
  
Miki jumped and turned around to face Yuu. "Yuu," she cried, throwing her arms around him. "I'm so sorry I forgot about you, its just that my matches are more important than you are right now."  
  
Yuusweatdrop asked, "What did I do to have such a wonderful girlfriend?"  
  
"It's my only chance to prove something Yuu," she said earnestly. "I know that I don't have to prove anything to you, but sometimes no one else has any faith in me. Realistically tennis is the only thing I'm really good at. I've always had average grades and achievements so I was never special at anything else like you. You're already becoming a famous architect and I have one chance to prove myself to everyone. It's my only chance," Miki repeated.  
  
"Your only chance," Yuu asked.  
  
Miki quickly kissed Yuu, "I'll tell you later. I don't want to get too excited or spoil it." When she started to pull away Yuu grabbed her back.  
  
"Come with me, Miki. Your next match is in twenty-five minutes, and I have something for you anyways," Yuu said.  
  
At first Miki resisted, then she shrugged her reluctance off. "Just for a few minutes," she ordered. Yuu ignored her and dragged Miki to the men's side. It was empty because the team had went to watch the women's tournament.   
  
Miki let Yuu lead her to the court. She turned to face him, "What did you get me?"  
  
Yuu grinned and held out his arms and cried, "ME!"   
  
She looked so dissapointed Yuu laughed. "I thought you loved me Miki."  
  
"I thought you brought me a gift," she retorted.  
  
Yuu's grin was even wider when he placed a jewelry box under her nose.  
  
"Oh, what is it? Open it," she demanded.  
  
"After we play one set of tennis."  
  
"Tennis," Miki asked. "I'm in the middle of a tournament, why would I want to play right now?"  
  
"You need to warm up, and my version of tennis is a lot more fun."  
  
Yuu went to get a racket and some tennis balls that were conviently on the bench. Then he went to the other side of the net. "If I win this set, I get to kiss you."  
  
"What if I win," Miki asked.  
  
"That'll never happen," Yuu muttered. "But if you somehow manage to beat me, you get to me."  
  
Mikisweatdrop._'What a lot of options to choose from_,' she thought. "If I win I get to tell everybody it was you who played in that comercial."  
  
"Now you really will lose." Yuu tossed the ball and swoosh- it flew right past Miki. "ACE," he shouted.  
  
Miki shouted, "That's cheating, you knew I wasn't ready."  
  
Swoosh. "30 love," Yuu laughed. "I don't know how you're still in the tournament. I just scored two aces, two more and I win."  
  
This time when Yuu served the ball Miki was ready. She returned all his shots and spins, but he did one of his usual tricks and the ball flew by her.  
  
"Just give up now Miki, you don't stand a chance." Yuu served the ball and WHACK, Miki hit the ball past him.  
  
"Looks like everbodys will know how beautiful you look in drag," Miki taunted. Then they earnestly begin playing. (AUTHOR'S NOTE: In the manga Rumi forced Yuu to star in a comercial as a beautiful queen. And he made Miki promise not to tell anybody. So only Meiko her best friend and Miwa, Yuu's best friend knew.)  
  
THWACK!!  
  
SMASH!!  
  
WHACK!!  
  
Soon the game was tied 40A-40, Yuu with the advantage. Yuu served the ball one final time and smashed it. Miki hit it back and ran to the left to return his next hit. She forgot about how sneaky he was, because when he moved to the side, he rushed back and SWOOSH-Yuu scored.  
  
Miki collaspsed to the ground. "I'm so tired now, playing against you. I don't think I can play my next match."  
  
Yuu walked over to her and gently picked her up. "Don't worry, you'll have enough energy to beat them." He touched his lips to her nose. "It looks like you lost to me though."  
  
"You cheated," Miki objected.  
  
"So true. I won anyways. Now I get to kiss you." Yuu's moutht descended down on Miki's, warm and soft, sliding her into the kiss. He deepened the kiss until Miki lost her breath.  
  
He pulled back and Miki whispherd, "I don't think you finished taking your bet yet."  
  
Yuu smiled softly, "Really," he asked. Miki nodded. "Well, I did win," he said as he returned his lips to hers. Miki sighed and melted back into the kiss. Yuu's lips traveled over her face and trailed down her throat.   
  
"Miki," Yuu paused. "Don't you want your gift?"  
  
Miki's eyes were closed, "I'll wait," she said dreamily.  
  
Yuu laughed and disentangled himself from Miki's arms. He took the box back outand opened it. He hid a grin as Miki gasped in delight.  
  
"Oh, Yuu. It's beautiful." Miki reached in the box and pulled out the locket. "Put it on me, Yuu."  
  
Yuu shook his head, "Nope, you said you wanted to wait."   
  
Miki was staring with starry eyes at the beautiful gold chain and locket. "Not anymore," she said decidedly.  
  
"You don't want to kiss me again?"  
  
"I want the locket even more."  
  
Yuu sweatdrop. He took the delicate chain from from Miki and opened the clasp. "Turn around." Miki spun around until her back faced him. Yuu put the locket around Miki's neck and it fell between her heart.   
  
Miki touched it and lifted her tear-filled eyes to Yuu's. "Thank you, Yuu. It's beautiful."  
  
"You didn' t open it." He moved his hands from her shoulders to open the locket for her.   
  
Miki looked down and nearly cried. There was a picture of them when they had went to a festival, it was when they had first started dating.   
  
Yuu pointed to the right side, "Our wedding picture will go right there. I put a picture for when we first stated realizing our love for each other. And the wedding picture will symbolize all we had to go through to get there. That no matter what obstacles came our way, we found a way to be together. We're not there yet, but I know we will be because-"  
  
Yuu broke off to show her the inscription on the locket. "I know this because we'll be" he quoted from the locket, "Together Forever."  
  
Miki smiled, "I'll love you for all eternity." She tilted her face until her lis touched his. "Because we'll always be together."

Author's note: I hope you loved chapter 3. Please review if you like the story or hate it. I promise to update within a week. Thank you:

Mikigirl, Ravenn03, Raifuno Maki, Moon-Light Miko, Coolgirlemily


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Marmalade Boy, but boy if I did I sure would update much quicker.; )

Author's Note (AN): I know finally. How long has it been anyways, about half a year? I'm sorry, please forgive me. Don't ever let me do that again. To tell you the truth the reviews helped me. If it wasn't for all the reviews I wouldn't have updated. Whenever I checked my email I felt so guilty, so thanks to in order:

Coolgirlemily, Chat-chan, Ravenn03, Raifuno Maki, Rising Waves, Fwoggie, Cuiamy, Mr. Lunchboxxx, Babybelle, Aki-tenshi, Kawaiiangel20, punkrt4ji, teenqueen1072, Digipup, vietghurrl, and especially MIKIGIRL. Please don't hate me for taking so long, it'll never happen again. : )

Together Forever

Chapter Four:

After winning the semi-finals, Miki saw a woman wearing a blue jogging suit approach her. When she stood right before Miki she stuck out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Diane Sanders, coach of Florida University female tennis team."

Miki shook her hand flabbergasted, "C-Coach Sanders. Hi, I'm Miki Koshikawa," she introduced herself.

Coach Sanders smiled, "Anyone with an eye out there can see that. You're an awesome player."

"Thank you, I practiced really hard to come this far in the tournament."

"That's what I'm here for," Sanders cut her off. "Florida University is sponsoring a special foreign exchange student program for sport teams only. Each sports department had the responsibility to select a student from a corresponding sports team from an overseas college or University. Afterwards the players would exchange places on the team. The women's tennis team task was to choose a woman from any Japanese College. Wasn't it just our luck that it was at the beginning of a tournament? I was looking through the stats and your name popped up several times," Sanders said.

"Oh," Miki exclaimed, delighted.

I'm going to be honest with you Miss Koshikawa. It was obvious from the start that it would come down to Tokyo University and Kyoto University. Now I see it's down to whoever wins this tournament," Sanders stared down hard at Miki, "Either Saki Himura from Kyoto U. or you Miki Koshikawa from Tokyo U. will be selected for the program."

Miki digested this information, "How long is the program," she asked.

"It'll be for an entire year, or maybe a little longer," she answered.

"An entire year," Miki gasped, thinking of Yuu. '_I couldn't be away from him for an entire year.'_ "Coach Sanders I can't-"

Sanders interrupted her again, "You haven't won yet, so don't say anything. I was just coming over here to inform you what lies ahead of you _if_ you win. Now I know you want to prepare for your big match tomorrow, so good luck." She held out her hand again.

Miki shook her hand. "Thank you, Coach Sanders. I'll need it against Himura."

With a nod Sanders left to probably analyze every move she and Himura played on video. Miki rubbed her eyes warily, "I would love to go for anything in the world, but an entire year?! That's crazy!"

Miki swung her tennis racket over her shoulder and walked over to the sidelines to get a water bottle. She reached for a white hand towel and gently patted the sweat off her face. Then she just stood there and thought hard about what she must do. She was so preoccupied she never heard Yuu approach.

Yuu walked down the steps toward that would lead him to Miki. When he was just a few feet away, he stopped and stared at Miki. Miki stood over the benches with a towel and water bottle in her hand. He stood there gazing at her transfixed, she was so beautiful. Her sienna brown hair was now already past her shoulders since Hawaii. Her tan skin was glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. She wore her Tokyo University tennis team uniform, her burgundy tank trimmed in white.

He frowned when he realized how short the skirt was. _'I don't think I like the idea of all these people looking at her legs,'_ then Yuu took another look at her legs and grinned, _'But I can look all I want.'_

At that time Miki decided to look up towards his direction, and she seen Yuu looking at her in a dazed, almost amazed state. She followed the direction of his gaze and looked down, down, down…and turned her trademark red color.

"Yuu," she cried, bringing him out of his stupor. He just grinned wider and closed the space up between them.

"Another great match, Miki."

"Thank you," she said beaming. "Now all I have to do now is to defeat Himura and I'll win the entire tournament. Can you believe it," she cried, grabbing Yuu's shirt. "If I win it'll be the greatest thing that's ever happened. A whole new world would be open to me."

Yuu looked down at her shining face; her eyes were filled with tears. He was moved by her happiness. '_Besides me, this will be the best thing to happen for her.' _But then Miki continued.

"I'll be able to go to Florida University in America for a year to play tennis," Miki dropped the bombshell.

Yuu looked at her stunned, "What are you talking about?"

Caught up in the excitement of the possibilities, she had forgotten about Yuu's reaction to the news. She dropped her hands from his arms and said in a low voice, "I'm sorry, I didn't have time to tell you earlier. I'm being considered for a scholarship in a foreign exchange student program. They've been observing our games and they may have watched us practice," she said suddenly remembering a group of people she never seen before in the stands during practice.

"Before my first match today a member from the FU's tennis team told me a little information. Then just a moment ago Coach Sanders briefly explained the program to me." She reached up to push her hair behind her ear self-consciously. "It sounds really nice. Another student will exchange my place on the team so I'll continue my classes there so it's not a problem, and they'll pay for my tuition and board."

He still hadn't gotten over what she first said, "You're leaving. But when-"

"No! No, not yet," Miki broke him off. "I have to win tomorrow and then I'll go. It's not guaranteed unless I win. So if I don't win I won't go," she shrugged, much of her previous enthusiasm gone. "Don't you think that'll be great if I do go," Miki asked, watching Yuu's face for a reaction.

Yuu was speechless; he just stared at her with that same expression of surprise. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but familiar voices interrupted him.

"Miki! Yuu!" They both turned around to see Meiko and Nachan approaching. Meiko was Miki's best friend of many years and she moved away after she had married her teacher. Just recently her rich class parents finally accepted Nachan as a son-in-law.

"Meiko," Miki cried. "How long have you been here? I thought you couldn't make it."

"At first I wasn't, but the doctor said it would be all right to travel."

"The doctor," Miki asked dumbfounded.

Meiko smiled up at Nachan and placed a hand over her stomach, which Miki now noticed was poking out."

"You're pregnant," Miki shrieked. Meiko nodded a soft pink covering her cheeks. Miki grabbed her in a hug, "I'm so happy for you!" She turned to her former teacher Nachan and grinned. "Why, Nachan, you," she teased. He turned the same color as his wife, but he was still smiling proudly.

"I'm three and a half months now, but when the baby's born we want you and Yuu to be the baby's godparents. Will you accept," Meiko asked.

"Of course we will, won't we Yuu," Miki turned to face him but he didn't appear to be listening. "Yuu didn't you hear? Meiko and Nachan want us to be godparents."

Yuu then came back to his senses," T-that's great. Of course we will." On an afterthought he clasped her hand and faced her. "Um, Miki? I'm going to go home to see our parents. I haven't seen them in awhile and I know you want to catch up with Meiko." He yanked her hair gently, "So I'll se you later okay," he told her and began to walk off.

Miki stared after him confused. '_Yuu,' _she thought.

"Is everything okay," Nachan asked Miki.

She was still watching Yuu walk away from her. "Excuse me Meiko, Nachan. Why don't we meet at Oyami diner by the University in about," she looked at her watch, "In about fifteen minutes? We can celebrate me making the finals tomorrow," she said with as much cheerfulness she could muster. She turned to leave to catch up with Yuu.

Meiko and Nachan observed them go. "I talked to Miki when she came back from Hawaii and she said everything between them was great, even better than before. She really meant it, I wonder what could have happened since then," Meiko wondered aloud.

"Probably nothing," Nachan responded. He pulled his wife and unborn child into his arms. "It still feels strange," he commented.

"What does?"

"Being around my former students like this. I'm married to one and best friends with some others."

Meiko giggled, "They'll never even let you in a school again." She rubbed her belly again, "We should probably be leaving now. I'm hungry."

"You just ate fifteen minutes ago," Nachan declared.

"But I'm hungry again. Remember I'm eating for two now."

Nachan sighed, "Okay. What do you two want to eat now?"

"I want some ice cream," she replied.

"Sounds good."

"With sardines and peanut butter," she finished.

Nachan (sweat drop), "Let's hope you change your mind when we arrive at the diner, sweetheart."

"Yuu! Wait up!" Miki caught up with Yuu and grabbed his arm. "What's wrong, Yuu? Are you mad at me? _Yuu,_" she cried.

He turned around to face her, "No, of course I'm not Miki." Miki looked into his eyes. Though his lips were smiling his eyes were not; they looked trouble.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he gazed intently at her face, which was earnestly looking into his. He couldn't lie to her. "It's nothing Miki. I'm sorry for making you worry. I was just surprised to hear about you going to America. A year's a long time. It's just that we're finally together again."

Miki looked crestfallen, "I'm sorry, I didn't think of that. Don't forget I told you it wasn't guaranteed. I have to win first, and even then they're not forcing me to go."

Yuu realized what he had said and could've kicked himself, "No, that's not what I meant either. I'm happy for you Miki, and this is a wonderful prospect. When you win tomorrow you should go."

'_When I win tomorrow,_' Miki thought. Yuu has always supported her, except when their parents swapped mates. _'But is the 'wonderful opportunity' 'once and a lifetime chance' good for me and Yuu,' _she reflected.

She moved in closer to him. "Let's not think about that right now, okay Yuu? We're going out to eat with Meiko and Nachan and we'll talk about it later. I'm still here in Japan, so let's go have some fun."

"Okay," Yuu said cheerfully, appearing to be back to his old self. "We can't stay out too long; you still need time to practice for tomorrow's match."

"You're right," she said. "Thank you. She swung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Yuu," she exclaimed fervently.

"I love you too Miki," he responded. He bent his head to kiss her. The lips that met hers were desperate, and one thought ran through his mind, '_Just don't ever leave me.'_

Thanks for reading chapter 4; chapter 5 will be up soon!

Chapter 5: The Finals. (Of what you may ask? Saki and Miki or Miki and Yuu? gasp The only way to find out is to read the next chapter, coming soon!


End file.
